marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rampaging Hulk Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Krylorians * * Other Characters: * Bereet's Techno-Art's ** * Spirou's boss * Old Henri Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Unnamed village **** Krylorian Base *** Items: * Vehicles: * Metal Master's metallic platform | StoryTitle2 = Notes from Eden | Writer2_1 = John Warner | Penciler2_1 = Rudy Nebres | Inker2_1 = Rudy Nebres | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = John Warner | Synopsis2 = A dictation of notes from Samantha Eden as she goes through the various files of Ulysses Bloodstone. She explains her past relationship with Brad Carter and her initial skepticism about Bloodstone's claims of being over 10,000 years old. She discovers the origins of Bloodstone Island, learning that it was once owned by the Russian operative known as the Gremlin and that now Bloodstone owns it. She also recounts the origins of Ulysses Bloodstone and his centuries old battle with Ulluxy'l. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = And There Shall Come Death! | Writer3_1 = John Warner | Penciler3_1 = Sal Buscema | Penciler3_2 = Sal Buscema | Inker3_1 = Rudy Nebres | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Jim Novak | Editor3_1 = John Warner | Synopsis3 = Investigating the mysterious disappearances of noted scientists, Ulysses Bloodstone has made his way to Stark Industries on Long Island to seek out a meeting with Tony Stark. However, by sneaking onto the property he has attracted the attention of Iron Man. Seeing Bloodstone as an intruder the Golden Avenger attacks, sending them crashing into a workspace. However, the two quickly stop their fight when a crucible threatens to fall and spill molten steel all over the place. As Iron Man holds the crucible steady, Ulysses manages to re-anchor it, saving the workers lives. With cooler heads, Ulysses explains why he has come and Iron Man invites him into Tony Stark's office so they can talk. Learning that Iron Man is already working with SHIELD to investigate the mystery, Bloodstone turns over the files he has on their next target, the man known as Centurius. As it turns out, this is the very man who has Brad Carter as a prisoner in his secret hideout. Carter recognizes Centurius from their previous encounter when the villain crashed a movie shoot he was on only to be stopped by Nick Fury and SHIELD. Brad is confused as to how Centuruis survived being de-evolved into protoplasm, but the villain refuses to explain his return. Instead, he turns his prisoners attention towards the brilliant minds he has captured and now hold in stasis, whose energies he has now channeled into the fragment of the Blood Gem in his possession, which he plans on using for a powerful weapon which he will use to take over the world. He goes on to explain that he has taken Brad as his prisoner in order to lure Bloodstone to his hideout. No sooner is this said do the alarms begin going off alerting the arrival of Ullyx'l who demands to know why Centurius has been hunting for fragments of the Blood Gem, warning him against work against the Conspiracy. The creature is shocked to learn that Centurius works for the Conspiracy as well. At that moment, Iron Man radios Nick Fury at SHIELD headquarters to tell him that he and Bloodstone are going after Centurius on their own. This angers Fury, who tells Eric Koenig to ready the troops for an attack on their mutual foe. Soon, Iron Man pierces the hologram that hides the lair of Centurius and begins his attack, luring out most of the villain's minions out to try and shoot him out of the sky. As the battle rages, the soldiers unleash the massive flying creature that Centurius has been using to kidnap scientists. While down below in the tunnels of the facility, Bloodstone sneaks in using his third eye to see in the dark. As he dispatches the guards he is confronted by robots who demand Ulysses to surrender to Centurius, but Bloodstone refuses to go down without a fight. Smashing his way outside, the warriors is confronted by Goram once again. This time, Ulysses is prepared for the monster, and using electrified spikes fired from his gauntlet manages to slay the massive beast. As Centurius watches his men battle Iron Man, Bloodstone comes crashing into the facility. Before he can confront Ullyx'l, Centurius activates his Blood Gem weapon and slays Bloodstone's ancient foe. Just then, SHIELD jets arrive on the scene and begin bombing the facility, slaying the massive creature fighting Iron Man. With his plan falling apart, Centurius sets his headquarters to self-destruct and then escapes. Neither Iron Man nor Bloodstone can follow after him as they neede to evacuate the island before it explodes. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** * Other Characters: * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes The Monster and the Metal Master * Although this story references the Hulk's battle with the Metal Master in , this story was later revealed to be a work of fiction created by Bereet of Earth-616. However, according to the , this is an alternate reality, designated Earth-7711. Notes from Eden * Any dates pertaining to what year that Samantha Eden met individuals that are used in this story should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Likewise any statements that identify the Gargoyle as being a citizen of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, or any statements that say that he operated out of this base in 1962. These dates should all be considered relative to the date this story was published. And There Shall Come Death! * Brad Carter recounts his last encounter with Centurius which occurred in . Continuity Errors Notes from Eden * Samantha states that the Gargoyle was reportedly killed in "1962" but he operated from his base as late as "mid-1963". Aside from this reference being topical, it is also an erroneous statement. This is a reference to the Hulk story in . That story (as explained above) happens on Earth-7711 while the Bloodstone stories take place on Earth-616. On Earth-616 the Gargoyle died in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}